


Dark

by tasare



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2439377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasare/pseuds/tasare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Fleabottom Fic Exchange, Viserys has Dany dye her hair so they can pretend to be a normal couple in public.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark

Viserys didn’t think she would look good with brown hair, not nearly as good as she had with the distinctive silver-blonde they had gotten from both of their parents. Their parents were dead, their brother was dead. She was all he had left and it killed him to have her dye her hair, but she did it and she got contacts to make her eyes brown. His sister had let him rinse the dye out of her hair in the hotel room and the bathroom reeked of chemicals, but she was soft and perfect. His eyes moved down over her front, his hands moved carefully, rubbing the little packet of avocado-scented conditioner that came with the hair dye through her silky hair.

“I bought you a dress,” his eyes moved over her, as if envisioning it on her. “It’s purple and silver.” To make up for what she had lost, what she had given up for him.

“Thank you.” So good, so quiet, so obedient. Viserys’s fingers raked over her scalp, and Dany almost shuddered at the feel of it. It was nice to have him calm and in a good mood. Things had been so rough for them since their parents died only a few years ago. They had been so young, she only ten years of age, but he had taken care of her as best he could. She was grateful and he reminded her of that regularly.

“I bought you something else as well,” he leaned in close. Dany smelled clean, wholesome, perfect. “I want you to wear it when we go out,” he said. “No one will even look at us twice anymore, you know. You won’t look like my sister. Just my girl. Maybe people will think you’re my wife.” He pulled the shower head down and began to rinse her hair, working his fingers gently through the newly dark locks, the water gushing as the conditioner rinsed out of it. His lips parted and he inhaled just above her skin. The bathroom was filled with fog, but it seemed heavenly on her as if she was the source, captured in it. He pressed a nearly chaste kiss to her shoulder.

Viserys let her finish in the shower, pulling on dark jeans and a dragon t-shirt under a button down, pressed with the hotel iron as the hair dryer buzzed away in the bathroom.

He shouldn’t watch her so closely, every way her skin moved and his sister’s dark hair shimmered in the light, but he did anyway with a little smile upon his lips. He was pleased, perhaps, for the first time in a long, long time. He watched the dress slip down her form like water running down her body even though the drops from the shower had long since evaporated.

“I want to take you out, to go see a movie with me,” Viserys’s voice was light, happy. “I bought tickets last night for the back row, so that we may have privacy.” He smiled and held out his fist to her. “Would you like to guess what your other present is?”

She had been quiet through all of this, but now she was expected to speak. “I couldn’t begin to guess.” She said with a light polite smile that mirrored their mother’s.

He rolled his hand over and uncurled it revealing a little plastic egg shaped thing small enough to fit easily into his palm. The girl reached to touch it and he turned it on, the thing vibrating in his hand, and she pulled back in shock. He laughed and stood, approaching her. “It’s for you to wear out.” He said, his palm pressing up between her legs even as the egg vibrated. “Spread your legs for me.”

Dany shifted uncomfortably. She didn’t dare to speak to her discomfort, but a plea in her eye begged anyway. Her lips were settled into a soft pout and behind her eyes looked far away.

“Now.” he was insistent, and she obeyed. He parted her vulva and slid the egg into her folds, nestled up tight against her clit and held in place by her panties. Blue and faded. He didn’t like that, but it wasn’t as if they had the money to replace her things when they were still good. He frowned slightly and he could feel her tense.

She hated that look on his face, the same look that crossed whenever he warned her not to wake the dragon, before he would strike her or ignore her for hours or days. Or worse when the look would darken in his eye to something almost akin to lust and he would tell her to spread her legs for him. Then tell her that she was his, his little dragon, his mate, and that she would one day hatch him tiny dragons with silver scales and amethyst eyes. Now he was putting his egg between her legs, which made it feel all the more filthy. Even worse, she knew she was getting wet for him, and she flushed a dark red and walked stiffly with him out of the hotel.

She was tense the whole walk to the theatre, as he fingered the remote in his pocket feeling her jump every now and again, squeezing his hand in surprise whenever he would flick the egg to vibrate over her clit. Viserys could smell her arousal before they even got popcorn. He tugged her along to the bathroom, hiding her in a stall and pushing her head down to get him hard, before rutting up into her against the wall of the stall while she squeaked and tried desperately to keep quiet. Before they went to their seats he pressed the egg back up against her straightening out her dress and brushing her hair. The only look the one girl in the bathroom gave them was a little smirk. Just a normal young couple out on a date night, that was all they were.

Dany relaxed slightly when they were seated in the theatre, but he couldn’t let that last long. He didn’t hear the vibrations begin when he toyed with the remote in his pocket, but he did hear her little gasp, and it made him smirk. He held the popcorn in his lap, covering what became a growing hardness as his sister squirmed next to him, her breath heavy and light as an angels all at once. He took her hand as if to gently hold it, bringing it to his lap, his thigh, between his legs. “Touch it.” Viserys urged quietly, so as not to have the people in front of them complain. Her hands felt soft and delicate, even through the denim of his jeans, but when he hissed at her to unzip him and there was nothing separating his hardness from her stroking hand, gods, she felt better than her mouth ever did. He wrapped an arm around her, stroking her soft hair. Out in public, with his precious baby sister, whose delicate little hand was stroking him off to the tunes of people falling in love and being butchered by giant robots on the screen.


End file.
